


「白迹」拍摄场

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 纯肉R18男优藏×小少爷景
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	「白迹」拍摄场

“迹……迹部景吾。”迹部景吾咬着唇，低了低头，没有抬眼去看站在他面前的男人，“请多指教。”

“白石藏之介。”男人和他交换了自己的姓名，随后又似乎带了些笑意，“景吾……那我可以叫你小景么？”

他的声音听上去温润明朗，连外貌也是——迹部偷偷看了一眼——英俊得不行，怎么也看不出来是从事这方面的职业。迹部景吾自认很少感到紧张，但现下无可避免地，他的手指不自觉地攥紧了衣角，连手心也沁出了薄薄的一层汗。

“可以。”迹部说。

然后他定了定神，在满屋子的摄像机和打光板中，抬起胳膊，揽过了白石藏之介的脖颈，在他的唇边留下一个浅淡的还带着些玫瑰香气的吻。

“那……那白石，我们开始吧。”

等迹部景吾被白石藏之介推着躺倒在一堆新换的床单和被褥上面时，他才莫名其妙地生出了些许的悔意。但是他又想，事情倒是怎么看都会沦落到这一步，那些数字大到连他都觉得诧异的债务账单……迹部的思绪有些隐隐作痛，结果这个时候他的性器被白石隔着内裤一揉捏，瞬间软了身子，不自觉地从鼻腔里哼了一声。

“哎呀，小景这种时候可不能走神啊。”

白石不给他反应的机会，捏着他的下巴，就嘴对嘴地亲了上去。迹部虽然从小到大养尊处优，在学校里也是一呼百应，但这么久了别说恋爱，连异性的手都没有碰过，这下被白石二话不说就吻了过来，一瞬间吓得肌肉紧绷，胳膊肘蹭着床单就想往后躲。白石眉尖一挑，顺势整个人都压到他的身上，咬了咬他的唇瓣，随后亲亲他的脸颊，就伸出舌尖舔上了迹部白皙的耳垂。

“诶？小景是第一次吗？”白石压了压声音。“没关系哦，我会尽量不让小景受伤的。”

“呜……哈……不、不要……”

白石不愧是经验丰富的男优，趁着迹部被他吻得迷迷糊糊的时候，手上已经拽着他的内裤边把那片布料拉扯到了大腿根处。小少爷瞬间脸色通红，他想伸手制止住白石的动作，结果又被扭过脸吻住了唇。

“小景，乖一点。”

弹出的性器带着些溢出的湿漉漉的前液被白石贴着掌心握住，肉贴着肉的快感在一瞬间顺着神经末梢像东奔西窜的电流一样直击大脑。迹部景吾也不是没在青春期荷尔蒙分泌最旺盛的时候尝试过那些事情，但是被他人直接握住性器慢慢上下滑动带来的却是与自己的手不可同日而语的刺激。迹部景吾经历本就不够丰富，没一会儿就缴械投降，射在了白石的手心里。

“别……”

等他大脑那片令人眩晕的白光渐渐消退下去之后，迹部才发现一个黑漆漆的摄像头几乎要怼到了他的脸上。这时小少爷才反应过来他现在到底是在什么场合里做什么事，方才高潮射精后的快感还没有平稳，一下又被浓烈的羞愧击中，过于强烈的情感体验使得他几乎忍不住就溢出了泪花。

白石藏之介自然知道迹部在别别扭扭些什么，初次出演的小少爷有些不适倒也正常。“没事的，小景。”白石故意当着镜头把迹部搂进怀里，亲了亲他的前额，“那些镜头……习惯就好了。小景这么漂亮，难道不想让更多的人看见么？”

说着，白石藏之介就着手上那些乳白粘稠的液体，就抚上了迹部的后穴，然后压住怀里像只小猫一样瞪大了眼睛的迹部，食指连带着精液在穴口处按揉了一番，就一点一点地挤了进去。

“疼……不行，我不要……”

隐秘的部位被陌生的感触填满，迹部也顾不上还在镜头前，就忍不住开始掉眼泪，他胡乱地想伸手去挡住自己被迫暴露出来的地方，甚至都没有注意到白石越来越暗的眼神。

“啊啊，可惜……”白石藏之介叹了口气，“就算是我，也开始没有耐心了呢。”

直到后穴里搅动作乱的手指被抽出去，迹部景吾还没反应过来会发生些什么超出他预料的事情。白石伸出手扣着他的大腿，随后几乎是用力地掰开。迹部忍不住低呼了一声，他完完全全地倚在白石的怀里，两腿大张，湿了一片的内裤松松地挂在一条小腿上，挺立的性器还流着泪水，在镜头面前忍不住轻颤，刚刚才被开发过的后穴口还在轻微蠕动着。

迹部景吾的大脑近乎宕机，他的金发松松散散地挡在了眼前，却还是没挡住那些黑黢黢的镜头使劲地往他的神经里钻。白石拉住他想挣脱的手腕，结果手指渐渐地就贴着迹部的腰，挑着他宽松的衣底向上撩，直到殷红挺立的乳尖也暴露在了镜头之下。

“那么……”

白石从后面舔上了迹部已经被染得粉红的耳廓，故意吹着热息，手指也捏住了那枚硬如小石子的乳头轻扯，感受到迹部浑身一颤以后，将他在自己怀里箍得更紧。

“温柔的开场戏已经结束了哦，小景。”

等圆润湿滑的龟头挤平了小穴口的褶皱，那根滚烫的肉刃一寸一寸地推开纠缠过来的媚肉操进去的时候，迹部景吾只知道抓着床单呜咽。白石藏之介用猛兽一般的交媾姿势将他按到床上，扒光他的衣服，强迫他翘起屁股，用最屈辱的姿势承受这次的性爱。

迹部几乎疼得眼前都冒出了些模糊的碎星，他连抬手去阻止白石的力气都没有，只知道死死地咬着唇，不去看那些横在他鼻尖不远处的镜头，敛下还沾着泪珠的湛蓝的眼睛，然后委委屈屈地用略微嘶哑的嗓音喊痛。

“忍一下就好了。”白石藏之介掐着他的腰的手指又加了三分的力气，“小景会喜欢的。”

他似乎是故意要延长迹部的痛楚一般，插入的过程及其缓慢。等迹部景吾忍不住产生他的肚子都要被捅破的错觉时，那根又粗又长的东西才堪堪挤进去了一半。白石藏之介抬手拍了拍他的屁股示意他放松，结果几下过去白皙的臀肉居然泛起了一层淡红，配合着还在努力吞咽性器的后穴，这副场景实在是淫糜。

趴伏的姿势把迹部景吾完美的身材显露无遗，漂亮的蝴蝶骨，带有曲线的柔软的腰肢，圆润挺翘的臀，以及那两处勾人的腰窝。摄像机也跟了过来，白石甚至还侧了侧身，让取镜框可以取到拍摄的最佳角度。

而此时被人用这种淫荡的姿势肆意录着像的迹部景吾却几乎痛得连头都抬不起来，在白石的眼里他简直像一只被教训过后的小猫咪一样，把脸埋进了被子里啜泣，只留着松软的金发的发尾蹭着床单蠕动。

“小景这样可不行哦，要让大家看到你的脸才行。”

发根被人贴着头皮拽住，迹部景吾被迫扬起了头，他眯着那双蓝眼睛，泪水和口水混在一起抹了一脸，精致的鼻尖也被床单粗糙的布料蹭得发红，倒是更显得楚楚可怜了些。迹部景吾轻喘着气，不甘不愿地看向了镜头，这幅媚态甚至使得摄像机后面身经百战的摄影师都心头咯噔了一下。

太……欠操了。

似乎白石藏之介也是同样的想法。下一秒那根炽热的性器就破开了嫩肉直直地撞进了迹部体内的最深处，连带着囊袋也啪的一下撞上腿根。迹部瞬间瞪大了眼，张开嘴发出一声没有声音的哀叫，喉结上下滚动，却是被这一下全根没入的性器顶出了更多的眼泪。

该死……他真是信了邪才会真的期待白石藏之介会温柔的对他！

仿佛是在印证他内心深处的控诉，白石藏之介在操进后穴以后就开始了大开大合的抽插。迹部被他撞得一边呻吟一边向前倾，在他失了力气跌倒在床单上时，身后的白石又会攥着他的头发强迫他支起身子，对着镜头露出红艳的乳尖。

“呜……轻、轻点……”

迹部还没有哀求完，就在龟头狠狠地撞上前列腺的那一刻，他便忍不住对着自己身下的床单射了出来。白石藏之介停下动作，看着迹部不停地夹着他性器抽搐着的臀肉，心下发痒，便又伸手用力拍了几下。

“不……嗯啊……别打……”

高潮后的身体更加敏感，迹部连扭着腰躲他的巴掌的力气都没了，只能回过头，带了浓厚的哭腔求饶。

“求你了……我不行了……”

“小景还有力气啊，那我们就继续吧？”

白石笑眯眯地看着他，不等迹部反应过来，便又使劲顶了进去，一手还绕到前面，就着精液握着迹部湿滑的性器揉捏，虎口卡着冠状沟，指尖直接搔弄着不停分泌着前列腺液的铃口。

“看吧，小景果然还是很喜欢被这么对待啊，这里又硬了……”

迹部已经哭都哭不出什么声响，他下意识地张着嘴，露出了粉色的舌尖，胸膛也因为急促地喘息而一起一伏。他觉得自己几乎要被白石藏之介给操坏了，为什么自己的身体好热，乳头好痒，想被用力拉扯揉捏……含着性器的后穴深处也没有被眷顾到，想被他插进去，顶到最里面，想要被他更加过分的玩弄……

白石用两只手捞着他的腰，几乎每次都是将那两瓣柔软的臀部拖到了自己的面前，再用性器狠狠地插了进去。穴口被来回抽弄的性器研磨出了白沫，迹部体内也被他操到分泌出了润滑的肠液，而这些透明的淫液又顺着他们二人交合的动作沿着大腿根低落在已经濡湿一片的床单上。

他压在迹部的身上，听着他因为夹杂了鼻音而混沌不清的呻吟和抽泣，低下头，在他背后兀出的蝴蝶骨上用力地留下了自己的印记。

迹部已经被他操出了些不清不白的惧怕感，白石的那根东西还是犹如一根烙红的铁棍一样地插在他的体内，插进了连他自己都不知道的深处，仿佛都能顶到什么脏器一样。迹部开始真的怕自己会被操死在这张床单上，他有几次抬起手，想让身后几乎不知疲倦的那个人停下，但最后手背还是无力地垂在了潮湿的床单上。

“小景……再忍一下，小景。”

白石藏之介像叫着恋人的名字一般地低声唤着他赋予他的亲昵的称呼。迹部的头脑浑浑噩噩，却也能接受到这清透动人的声线。他勉勉强强地支起了胳膊，侧过脸，和俯身压在他身上的白石交换了一个更具有亲密意义的深吻。

“藏……”

他蹭着他的唇，也下意识地喊他的名字。

白石浑身不易察觉地僵了一下，随后扣着迹部的脑后延长了这个吻。小少爷被操得乖觉，仿佛向他打开的不只是体内潮热的深处。察觉到这一点的白石仿佛收到了鼓舞，他抽出了自己沾满了淫水的性器，伸手抱着早就没有力气的迹部翻了个身，便轻而易举地换了一个姿势——让他躺在自己的身上，张开双腿，就用这种比后入式体位更加糟糕和羞耻的姿势，重新又插了进去。

迹部仰着头，脑后靠着他的肩窝，嘴里随着他插入的动作冒出了一声甜腻的低叫。白石一手环住他的腰，将他固定在自己的身上，另一只手就已经覆过了被冷落许久的乳尖，用两只手指掐住迹部已经肿大的乳头细细摩挲。

“不、不……哈……啊……”

这个姿势实在是丢人至极，迹部干干地流着泪，他唇齿中不断冒出一些断断续续的音节，夹杂着啜泣的喉音，就呼出在白石的耳畔。自然，他是不会知道自己现在的这幅模样在摄像机的取景框有多么诱人，乳尖被其他人不停地揪弄，腰腹部因为快感的冲击而不时地痉挛，再次挺立起来的性器随着后穴被抽插的动作在空气里轻晃，而黏腻的体液早已经把两人身下的床单打湿成了深色。

白石伸出两个手指插进了迹部的嘴中，操着他柔软的红舌，把那些本就断续的呻吟搅弄的更加破碎。

“怀个宝宝吧，小景……”白石去亲他的耳廓，“然后大着肚子的时候再被我操……好不好？让宝宝看着妈妈被爸爸操……”

“嗯……唔、啊……好，怀孕……”迹部被操弄的神智不清，他随着白石顶撞的动作机械性地回吻，用舌尖去舔他的唇，甚至也已经不知道自己现在到底都说了些什么，“我也想给藏……生宝宝……呜……要射了……”

“一起去，小景，和我一起……”

白石吻住迹部微张的唇，随后身下用力抽插了几下，便顶着最深处射了进去。迹部呜咽了一声，也射在了自己的小腹上。

摄像机早就迫不及待地推到了跟前，等白石抽出性器以后，镜头将忠实地记录下迹部被操出一个圆形的后穴，和后穴里微微抽搐的软肉，还有刚刚才射了进去、渐渐一团一团地贴着穴口滑落下来的精液。


End file.
